


Night's Orange Embrace

by NekoMida



Category: Black Cat (Comics, Supergirl (Comics)
Genre: Altar Sex, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, F/F, Femdom, Monster Girl, Witches, collared and chained
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-24 20:04:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20913347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoMida/pseuds/NekoMida
Summary: Magic is unforgiving, and it does as it wants.





	Night's Orange Embrace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VampirePaladin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/gifts).

“Come forth, child.” Diamond-tipped claws beckoned towards the young girl, leading her towards the altar. It was time to cement her place in the world, the tiny slip of a girl ready to take a proper form. One that would suit her much better, something that would be worth the efforts that had been put into her education.

“Yes, Mistress Felicia.” The girl stepped forward, eyes lowered, disrobing and sitting on the altar before them. Every inch of the polished stone was smooth and cold to the touch, the candles flickering around them as chanting began. Felicia raised a ceremonial dagger above them, pointing it towards the girl’s heart, lips promising fulfillment to their gods.

Then she struck down, magic seeping from the wound, blood dripping along smooth skin as a scream tore through the chamber.

First came the tail, long and jagged, bone protruding from the spine as it grew forth. Then the wings, thick and leathery, veins twisting out from her skin in fine lines of gold. The screams tore through the chamber as the girl’s body stretched, claws pushing out from feet, bone pushing through skin in jagged spurs. The rest of the coven watched silently, prayers murmured for a safe change.

When all was through, a short pair of horns peered through the skin on the girl’s forehead, and the rest of the coven gathered around her, fingers stroking delicate scales, claws and bony protrusions. A perfect change. 

“Kara, well done. The change is complete.” Felicia flexed her hands, draping the robe around Kara’s body to wipe up blood still spattered on her skin. Murmurs of approval rang throughout, and then lips touched the scaled skin.

Fingers pressed into her mound, working along the skin there, teasing, tormenting as hands kept her tied down to the altar. A cup was held under her, waiting for a wine so rich that few would taste it. Felicia’s lips covered Kara’s, claws running along her belly, pinching the small breasts eagerly, feeling hips struggle against her.

“For now, we feast. See that it is good.” Felicia murmured, and the rest fell into place, licking and suckling every inch available. Felicia’s own mouth descended on Kara, licking a stripe up that caused the girl to cry out. “Kara. Feast, and provide for your sisters from your own body.” 

Quiet sobs became chokes and moans as Felicia spread herself for Kara, the eager mouth latching on and licking fervently onto her clit. A shiver ran along Felicia’s spine, her own tail whipping back and forth as more hands grasped her breasts, kneading and pinching, pulling gently. Fingers buried themselves into Kara, working her loose and watching in delight as the tail whipped back and forth, sobs breaking from behind her.

A soft coo, and Felicia worked her fingers deeper, harder, growing slick with Kara’s secretions. The heel of her hand rubbed into the sensitive bundle of nerves as her fingers slid in and out, before Kara’s head fell back, her thighs trembling against the stone.

“Quickly, catch it! The first is the most potent!” Secretions flowed down Kara’s thighs and into a golden cup held beneath her, the crucial ingredient for spells held out like the most gifted treasure. Felicia licked her fingers, pleased, before burying her face into the still sensitive area, lapping up any droplets that had been missed, power flowing through her as Kara panted softly, whining at the sensitivity overload.

“Wonderful. Now, chain her up. A gargoyle is worth more to us than gold.” Kara sputtered softly from the altar, golden rings clamped onto her neck and ankle. 

“Mistress...please…”

Felicia’s fingers worked against her as she turned around to face Kara from above, the pair of eyes pained at the thought of being excluded. “Don’t worry, child. You won’t be lost. You are simply...a pet. A wonderful pet. Worth more than your previous body had allowed.”

Kara’s tongue lashed out to Felicia’s clit, closing her eyes and trying to please Felicia. Anything to keep from going into the dark with the other creatures used for their spells, only brought out to torture or to use and then returned to their caverns and cages. Felicia hissed, a hand coming up to flick at her own nipple, the other hand buried in Kara’s hair.

“As if I would let them take the best treasure I have. Little one, did you think you were going in a cage? Only a gilded one in our rooms.” She rode hard against Kara’s tongue, pleasure making her quiver as she came from the sharp edge of teeth gliding into her just so. She swallowed back the whine that threatened to escape from her throat, and slid down Kara’s body, pressing a kiss to the gargoyle’s lips.

Gathering up the mass of limbs was something else entirely, and she took the chain in her hand, guiding Kara towards their small home, where she planned to continue working the girl’s new body until it was well-worn and provided more secretions. “Come along, Kara. We have much to do tonight.”


End file.
